The Moon's Knight!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Another offshoot of my Naruto and FIM story. Luna invites Naruto to the private garden and the two of them find themselves growing close.


The Moon's Knight

0

Naruto x Princess Luna

0

Story Start

0

Naruto had never been in the presence of royalty before. It was a bit nerve wracking to say the least, but that was overwhelmed by the awe he felt. While waiting for the Princesses to arrive he took time to gaze out through one of the windows at the stars and moon that hung in the sky. The way they twinkled in the sky gave him a familiar sensation of home. "Wow, the stars are so beautiful tonight."

"Yes, they are beautiful indeed."

Naruto turned to receive the voice. It was none other than the dark Princess, Princess Luna. "Princess," Naruto greeted.

"Evening warrior." The dark alicorn greeted him. "Has thou enjoyed the commendations this evening?"

"Indeed I have, thank you."

"Allow me to formerly introduce myself. I am Princess Luna, governess of the Night. Thou's aid was greatly appreciated against that creature of the darkness." She introduced herself, extending one of her front hooves.

Naruto took her hoof and gave it a kiss, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance princess. I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"So well mannered." Luna like many others couldn't help but take notice of Naruto's unusual way, but her formal training kicked in and she held her tongue. Pointing out such an oddity was rude and unbecoming of a princess.

"So you control the night right? That's so amazing." Naruto remarked with awe and enthusiasm. "I mean the night is so beautiful. Whenever I look at the moon its always so calming."

"Indeed." Naruto's comment had caught Luna off-guard. It was the very fact that the night being disregarded as a thing of fear and was held in contempt by many led to the Princess's past fall from grace. Though to hear someone complement the moon and darkness and treat it with enthusiasm warmed her heart. "Naruto, would you care to join me for a nightly stroll through the castle's gated garden," the royal Alicorn answers.

Naruto was rather speechless for a few moments. It took him a few moments before he found his breath. "Y-Yes." He said as the princess led him to the foliage.

"Wow, this place is filled with so many different plants." He said as he looked around. "Wow, Teleflora Opulent Orchids." He then traveled to another set of flowers. "Long stemmed Red Roses," he then turned to another plant. He then rubbed his hoof over a rigid looking flower with a thick and waxy appearance. Definitely Anthuriums. "Do you have any Gardenias?" he asked as Princess Luna looked on with interest. She couldn't help but be impressed by his knowledge.

"Thou is quite acknowledge in the realm of foliage."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I…One of my hobbies was watering plants. My home was in the thick of forests and also near a chain of islands and the ocean. So I got to see many different species of plants."

"Thou is quite cultured." She remarked.

The two of them went on their way until they came unto a small pond with a small stone bench off to the side of it. It was quite refreshing to speak with someone who wasn't just in awe of her presence or still held some fear of her.

The two of them merely chatted as they enjoyed the atmosphere. It was nice, having a pony that showed her genuine kindness with the exception the elements and her sister. As they continued their journey they came across an apple tree. "Would thou like something to eat?"

"I could go for an apple."

Princess Luna's horn glowed with a faint light that soon formed around the apple. After a moment the apple was plucked from the tree and brought before Naruto. The stallion happily took it. "Beauty, Grateful, and Kind. I bet milady has an endless number of suitors." He said as a melancholic look formed on the Princess's face.

"I'm afraid that thou are wrong about that particular detail. Any potential suitors would be too afraid to do so." As she gazed up at the moon memories began to come back. Suddenly she found moisture on her cheeks. Before she had realized it she was crying.

"Princess, are you okay?"

"I've been dreaming lately... Of my time on the moon. Of my exile," Luna explained, a downcast expression clouding her features.

It took him a few seconds before he realized what the Princess was referring to. Naruto wasn't as well versed as the other inhabitants over the incident, but he had a fair knowledge of the even she was referring to. Learning about as much of Equestria's history as he could was one of the first things he did.

"I remember the loneliness that filled my soul during my imprisonment. The emptiness and grayness, I cannot even look at my own moon without a sense of dread. I cannot even gaze upon my own charge without feeling…" the words died on her mouth.

Naruto stepped up to the Alicorn, standing beside her for a moment before nuzzling Luna's side. "I don't see weakness. I see a very humane Princess. I, I know what it's like to be afraid. It doesn't make you any less admitted fear, because when it came down to it, someone weak wouldn't have risked her life to protect her people. There's no shame in fearing something, only if you let that fear rule your life."

Luna found the stallion's words comforting. "Tell me Naruto. How much do you enjoy the moon?"

"Well I've always felt the moon was comforting suffice to say. Everyone always looks at the sun and is drawn to it. I always felt connected to the moon, I, I wasn't very popular in my home town. So that's why I felt connected to it. Everypony speaks how beautiful the sun is and how needed it is, but it seems like most aren't aware how the moon effects the ocean or how good the night is for us."

"Thou speaks of it with so reverence. If thou had been in my place, thou's opinion would have been different. Despite the moon being my domain it soon became an eternal nightmare. A lonely solitude away from my people and my sister. If it was not for the Elements purging me of the Nightmare, I would have done horrible things. "

"But that is in the past. It doesn't matter what you once did, but what you do now."

"I fear I may failed as I did once in the past. To be alone again is my greatest fear." Luna cried softly, tears dripping down her face. "I don't want to be alone..." The princess turned her head to the side, only to be stopped by an orange. Slowly, she turned to face the stallion accompanying her, gazing into her compassionate eyes.

"If my lady allows it, I'll happily be by her side. After all, all Princesses need a Knight. You're words, you're kindness, and it has inspired me and given me a purpose. I will server you in any capacity if you allow me."

And then, he kissed her. It was a simple and sweet peck on the lips. No malice, deception, or grand gesture. It was simply an affectionate gesture. Though, this heartfelt gesture meant everything to the princess as she kissed back. She lost herself in the kiss and the sensations. When the kiss ended Naruto gently brushed the tears from the Princess's face.

"Forgive me princess, I was a bit forward."

"Indeed warrior, thou did get quite familiar with me, but I will forgive you in this instance." Though there evening soon came to an end. Princess Luna and Naruto arrived back to the palace's entrance.

"Princess Luna, I look forward to serving you and Equestria."

"I look forward to see thou too." A faint blush formed on Luna's face. She was new to this whole romance thing. With that they bid their goodbyes. A smile formed on Luna's lips as she placed a hoof to her lips.

"So sister, when were you going to tell me you picked a suitor?"

To Luna's horror her head snapped to the right and not that far away was her elder sister Celestia looking rather coy. Luna couldn't help but groan. She just knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it anytime soon.


End file.
